elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frea
|Base ID = }} Frea is a Skaal shaman living in the Skaal Village on Solstheim. She is the daughter of Storn Crag-Strider, and is working to free her people from the influence of Miraak. Background When talking about her childhood, Frea says that she was an angry child and that the previous chieftain taught her battle skills so that she could put that fire to good use. She also says that one day her mother went to gather firewood in a blizzard and never returned. During the final quest in the storyline, Frea will admit to the Dragonborn that being the shaman of the Skaal was not the path she chose, and that she was hoping instead to be a hunter or chieftain. However, she knows it is her place and accepts it. Interactions The Temple of Miraak Upon first meeting her at the Temple of Miraak, she is attempting to help her fellow villagers escape Miraak's Curse whilst her father Storn, the Skaal's shaman, protects what remains of the free-willed villagers from suffering the same fate. Frea will then accompany the Dragonborn through the temple, helping with the fight against the draugr and cultists. Frea gives advice to the Dragonborn and acts almost like a guide to them. For instance, she makes the Dragonborn run through a sprung trap because she thinks that they will have a better chance of survival. The Fate of the Skaal At the end of "The Temple of Miraak" quest and the start of this one, she leads the Dragonborn back to her village to talk to her father. At the Summit of Apocrypha Upon returning to Solstheim upon completion of this quest, Frea approaches the Dragonborn. Dialogue Conversations Miraak Frea: "Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!" Storn: "Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?" Frea: "No, but I have brought someone who has seen things... He has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people." Storn: "I feared that it would be so." Frea: "But how is that possible? After all this time..." Storn: "I fear there is too much we do not yet know." Frea: "Please, tell Storn what has happened." The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Trivia *She mentions she has an amulet that protects her from the temple's curse. *She does not have a level cap, and thus will keep accumulating experience indefinitely. She is also invincible and will use restoration spells when her health is low. *She dual wields a Stalhrim and Nordic War Axe. *Her default armor is heavy, despite being highly skilled in light armor. *The name Frea resembles the name of the Norse goddess Freyja, who is associated with love and passion.Freyja: The Trivalent Goddess *If Lydia fights alongside the Dragonborn during the quest "The Temple of Miraak," her default conversation line changes to, "She fights well enough, for a Skaal." indicating that Lydia might see Frea as somewhat of a rival. *If the Black Book was not regained by the Dragonborn from Storn then she will have it added to her inventory. *If Frea is brought along to Nchardak, she has unique lines of dialogue related to the location and the quest. She will also converse freely with Neloth. *She will dual wield any two weapons in her inventory automatically, without the need to put a pickaxe or a Forsworn weapon in her inventory like the case is with most followers. Thus, even if her initial war axes are removed, she will replace them with whatever weapons the Dragonborn gives her. *Frea can be exploited as a quest follower during The Temple of Miraak. *Frea was voiced by Elle Newlands. Bugs * If she is recruited into the Blades and asked to be a follower, she will still make a comment that she can follow the Dragonborn, but will need to "return to the village" later despite being stationed in Skyrim. *If Frea is a follower during "The Path of Knowledge" or "The Gardener of Men," there is a period where she will leave but still take up the follower spot. This can be avoided in two ways: *#She can be dismissed before reading the black book. *#Immediately after returning from Apocrypha, the Dragonborn can head to Skaal Village (where she runs to) and dismiss her before speaking with Storn. Otherwise the Dragonborn will not have a follower until the entire Dragonborn questline is completed. Appearances * de:Frea es:Frea pl:Frea ru:Фрея Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Followers